


The shining star's.

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Multi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yellow, blue, pink and white Diamond. Each different. After blue and yellow discover pink and white in the middle of a the first session in almost one hundred years, they are left to discover that it's not the first time they've spent together.





	The shining star's.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been gone for some time, and my skills are a bit rusty. Let's get this out of the way, I'm going through some serious shit right now tbh. So I getting to feeling better now, slowly but surely I'm getting to an okay state , depression was really getting in the way, there's always something to do. And I was so mentally exhausted to point I cry from the smallest thing. And I needed a brake from life for a bit. But I'm back and I'll stay.  
> anyways enjoy?.( sorry for ranting)

" now go and think about this, i will not tolerate your childish behavior pink" yellow once again was shouting at her, this is why so was going through with her plan. The sooner she was gone, the sooner she wouldn't have to worry. Glaring at yellow, she turned on her heels and stomped away; fury that's all she felt.

Maybe yellow's right, I'm just childis- no your not childish your a grown gem. Soon you won't have to worry about everything. Heading to her room, and slipping inside her pearl followed suit.

"My diamond... permission to speak." Pearl managed to say, losing her voice during the argument. Pink flopped onto her soft, and silky bed. 

" you know your can speak when where alone, without my permission right?" Pink patted the space next to her, signaling for pearl to come up. Which pearl did. 

With a snort, she giggled and spoke "Don't listen to yellow, she just doesn't understand you. If you don't want to go through with the plan we always can stop. Just say the word." Pearl's voice was soft spoken, the small gentle hand stroking and petting her hair, brought peace to her braking heart.

" What would they think, a diamond faking her own shattering. To save a planet she originally wanted to colonize.... shameful to our own name." Tears ran down her face as she spoke clearly shaken up. Pearl wiped them off her face. Pink closed her eyes, and let time fly away.

* * *

When pink woke, she had no idea how much time had passed. She knew that it's night at least. The cold, chilly air that passed through her room told her so. Sitting up her pearl looked at her, she leaned over to grip Pearl's hands.

" soon we will be free, but intill then I'm going to see white.... alone. I just want to spend some time with her before we take off, then I'll see the others."

Pearl nodded understanding her reasoning, just a little longer, just some more time before it's all changing. Pink sent whita message asking if she could come by, specially to yellow's sweat room. To which she agreed saying she would meet pink there. 

As she walked the corridors seemed longer than usual, she hummed before starting to quietly singing to herself. Soon it was within sight. She knew yellow had left to manage a colony of her own. So they'll be able to spend time alone, a rarity in it's self. Time together wasn't always possible, and pink really thought it would be a good thing for both. 

The doors opened allowing her to Pass through, she continued walking intill she saw white. Who was already sat down, pink took her spot next to her.

"Hello, starlight. Isn't nice we get some time together before you leave." Pink smiled at whites cool, calm and composed exterior. How she managed to keep perfectly flawless was an absolute wonder to her.

" how is the colony?, and gem production?"

"Everything with the colony is fine, so is production but the rebels are getting stronger. I have to leave so that they're stopped." Pink smiled and leaned into white, placing a hand in her lap. Gripping whites thigh tightly. The larger gem glanced over at her shocked, but not telling her to stop.

White fazed off her clothes, sliding her hands over herself. Pink couldn't help but stare, eye's following whites slow movement's. Climbing into whites lap she noticed how hot the secluded room really was, sweat dripped offor of her body. Pink trailed her nimble hands across whites breasts, playing with her hard bud's. White tossed her head back moaning out pinks name over and over. 

"Pink.... oh ,oh my star's." Gasping even though she didn't have to breath, white had never been with anyone else. Even now it had to be at least one hundred years since they're last time. So she was very sensitive, pinks gentle tuch was so arousing. 

Pink leaned forward to take one of whites soft mounds into her mouth. White placed a hand over pinks head, running her fingers throughout her hair. Sadly the time they had together was cut short, yellow and blue walked in. Stopping dead in their tracks, the look on their faces was amusing. 

" _white.. Pink what is going on here!?."_ yellow's vioce cut through the silence. Pink still messing around with whites body, pulled away.

" calm down. You're being dramatic yellow, I don't see the problem." Pink's snappy reply shocked both blue and yellow, pink simply dismissed them. either way she was going to get what she wants. 

Finally blue spok up " Pink why are doing _that,_ with white." Blue moved towards them, sitting down.

"Look, we done this before. Both of us enjoy this. It's fine."

Yellow asked one question, one that all knew was going to be asked. "Can we join you?" Whites face flushed as she excitedly nodded, pink looked up at her eyebrows resin asking a silent question. If white was okay with this, then so was she.

The other three gems fazed off their own clothes. Blue moved to trace Pink's body, yellow did the same thing but to white. As blue traced her hips, she planted delicate kisses over her arched back. Yellow placed her lips on whites own, enjoying the way the she taste of the tart/sweet berries from a planet she took over. 

White slipped her hand down to play with yellow's sopping wet slit, thrusting several long, slim fingers into her. The other hand did the same to blue, her body was pressed against whites other side. Even in the hot room, blue still felt cool.

She jumped and moaned as pink gently bit her, the mark on the side of her breast was faint but still there. Pink left more mark's across whites body as she moved down. 

" pink, stop teasing m-" white gasped, pink licked her. She smiled as she leaned forward to take whites pulsing clit into her mouth. The other Diamond's stopped to watch pink lavish her utmost care apon white.

Pink slid her hands over whites quivering thighs; blue and yellow took pleasure from watching pink but not as mutch as White playing their bodies like a drum. But just as all things it must come to an end. yellow tossed her head back as she came, sparks flew around the room her power's went crazy as if she couldn't control them.

Blue on the other hand, was still riding whites hand like her life depends on it. Stopping she shook with extcsy, she had never came this hard before. Something about the seen in front of her enigted something deep within, and it burned all the way to her gem, to her very core.

When white came it was a hole different story. Her body arched as a surge of power ran throughout her veins. It was as if time stopped, the was she quivered at the slightest tuch afterwards. 

* * *

Hi yes I lost creativity I've worked on this for hour's now and it's time for a brake. Hope you enjoyed. : )


End file.
